


Wilby

by bellfort3



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Sleepy Bois Inc, Video Blogging RPF, sbi - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Happy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Nicknames, Other, Protective Wilbur Soot, TommyInnit - Freeform, Wilbur Soot - Freeform, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, platonic, proud wilbur soot, pure fluff, they are brothers you honor, tommy and wilbur - Freeform, wilbur and tommy, wilby - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellfort3/pseuds/bellfort3
Summary: 3 times Tommy called Wilbur 'Wilby' to get what he wanted and the 1 time Wilbur called Tommy 'Toms' to get what he wanted.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), platonic - Relationship, they are Family - Relationship, they are brothers - Relationship
Comments: 33
Kudos: 910





	Wilby

**Author's Note:**

> WILBY WILBY WILBY
> 
> Basically, Tommy giving him puppy dog eyes and calling him 'Wilby' is Wilbur's weakness
> 
> Leave some love if you enjoy<3

**1.) The Brighton Meet-Up**

“Please, Wilbur, please! Let me come to the meet-up!”

Wilbur rolled his eyes. “I have already told you  _ no _ , Tommy. You can’t come.”

“But why noooott?” Tommy whined, slumping down in his chair almost in defeat.

Wilbur made a face like it was obvious. “Because we already planned this meet-up without you? Because you’re sixteen and that would be weird? Because you live like four hours away?”

Tommy whined again, obnoxiously loud and desperate. “But Wilbur, pleeeaase. I want to meet you in real life, and I’m already gonna be in Brighton meeting up with Toby! Please, Wilbur!”

Wilbur shook his head, refusing to budge on this. “No,” he said sternly. “Go meet-up with Toby. You don’t have to come see me and the gang too.”

“I know I don’t  _ have _ to, but I  _ want  _ to! I want to meet you in person. I want to see Big Man Philza Minecraft and Fundy and Nihachu. I’ll already be in Brighton, so what’s the harm?”

Wilbur scoffed. He couldn’t believe that Tommy could be so ignorant. “The  _ harm _ is that you’re a sixteen-year-old child who wants to meet up with a twenty-four-year-old man. I don’t know how that sounds to you, but it doesn’t sound good to me and I’m sure it won’t sound good to your parents either.”

“Screw that! I’m a Big Man!”

“You’re literally a minor, Tommy. I’m not meeting you unless there is a legal guardian present.”

That caught Tommy’s attention. The teen perked up. “So, you’re saying that if I bring one of my parents, I’m allowed to come see you?”

“No, I did not-”   
  


“I’ll go ask my dad right now! Be right back!”

“No! Tommy-”

“Oh, c’mon,” Tommy leaned into the camera, holding his clasped hands up for Wilbur to see. He bat his eyelashes, big blue eyes shining on the screen. “Please, Wilby, I just want to meet you in person. Let me come. I won’t ask for anything ever again.”

Wilbur visibly deflated. He looked away at the screen, rubbing a hand across his chin, finding relief in the way his stubble scratched at his palm. He could still feel Tommy’s puppy dog eyes on him, could picture the way his bottom lip was jutting out in a pout, begging Wilbur at his point. 

“Please, Wilby…”

Wilbur threw his hands up in the air, crying out in defeat. “FINE. Whatever, go ask your dad, just please  _ fuck off _ .”

“HAH!” Tommy cackled, face lighting up in victory. He practically scrambled out of his chair in an effort to leave his room and find his dad. Wilbur could hear him yelling through the house. 

A moment later, Tommy came skipping back into the room, the biggest smile Wilbur had ever seen plastered on his face. “My dad said yes!” he exclaimed, overflowing with happiness. “Wilby, I’m going to meet you!”

Wilbur couldn’t help his own smile from tugging on his lips. “Yeah, you are. But, I swear to god, you better be on your best behavior or I’m leaving you at the pier.” 

“Oh, fuck off, when am I not on my ‘best behavior?’”

“You literally just manipulated me into saying ‘yes.’”

“That is being on my best behavior! My best  _ devious _ behavior.”

“Jesus Christ, you really are a gremlin child.”

Tommy laughed maniacally, throwing his head back and sniggering like a wicked witch. “That I am, but you love me.”

Wilbur wanted to argue that  _ no, I do not love you, you foul creature, scum of the earth spawned just to annoy me, fraudulent child who uses me,  _ but found that if he said that, he would be lying. 

“I love you but only for the lore.”

“Oh, shut up, you dickhead! You don’t mean that.”

“Oh, I totally do. I love you for the fanbase and that is all. No brotherly feelings here at all.”

“Wilbur, you’re hurting my feelings. I am going to hang up and cry myself to sleep.”

“Good!”

“Fuck you!”

“Fuck you more!”

The call ended, Tommy disconnecting and going offline. Wilbur chuckled at the conversation he just had, navigating out of his and Tommy’s dms and going into the group chat created for the Brighton meet-up.

**WilburSoot:** _good news, Tommy is coming to the meet-up as well_

The text was met with excited and happy messages from all members of the chat, and Wilbur was able to log off for the night not feeling as defeated as he had originally, but somewhat more content than before. 

**2.) Ninja Stream-Reimagined**

**TommyInnit:** _ can i call you? _

Wilbur stared down at his phone in confusion. He was stopped in the cereal aisle at Tesco’s, one hang carrying a basket and the other holding his phone up to his face, Discord displayed on the stream.

**WilburSoot:** _...dont u have ur stream with Ninja in like 10 mins? _

**TommyInnit:** _ yeah _

**TommyInnit:** _ plz can i call you _

**WilburSoot:** _ fine _

Not a moment later did Wilbur’s phone ring. Stifling a sigh, he brought his phone up to his ear and cleared his throat into the mic. “Hello?”

“Wilby,” Tommy whimpered.  _ Fucking whimpered.  _

Wilbur felt something seize inside his chest. Wordlessly, he dropped his half-full basket on the floor, not even caring that he was being rude, before taking hurried steps to the front of the store.

“Tommy, I’m on my way home. What’s wrong?”

“N-nothings wrong! Don’t hurry home if you were out doing something,” Tommy stammered and Wilbur could picture him sitting in front of his set-up, Discord open but refusing to look up at the screen as he fiddled with his hands in his lap. “I’m just really nervous, is all.”

Wilbur paused whilst climbing into the driver’s side of his car. “Nervous about what?”

“To stream with Ninja! He-he’s like the biggest Youtuber that I’ve ever collaborated with! He even changed his Twitter user for the stream! What if I fuck it up? What if he thinks I’m annoying?” Tommy rambled, voice stricken with panic. 

Wilbur took a shuddering breath, starting up his car and pulling out of his parking spot. He put Tommy on speaker and rested his phone on the dashboard. “Tommy,” he said slowly. “Why do you think that?”

“B-because!” Tommy spluttered, sounding more frantic by the second. “Doesn’t everyone think that at first?”

Wilbur felt his face heat up suddenly. His grip on the steering wheel tightened, his vision of the road narrowing. 

“No,” he said flatly. “No, they don’t, and Ninja won’t think that either. Trust me, he’s pumped to stream with you. Don’t get too in your head about it. Just be yourself.” 

Wilbur heard a rustling noise, hurried typing. “Wilby?”

“Yes, Tommy?”

“When you get home...c-can you stay online? Like just in our Discord? In case…?” Tommy asked shyly. Wilbur knew he was wringing his hands together, perhaps even biting his nails out of embarrassment. 

Wilbur was quick to reassure the teen. “Of course, Tommy. I’ll be home in three minutes. When I get there, I’ll get online and if you need me you can just text the code word into our dms, yeah?”

A sigh of relief. “Yeah, that sounds good. Thanks, Wil.”

“Of course, man. Seriously.”

Tommy said bye and hung up, Wilbur getting the notification that Tommy had gone live a few seconds later. When Wilbur got home, he held true to his promise and hurried down the stairs to his at-home set-up, pulling up both Discord and the stream on his monitors. He watched with his full attention and didn’t hesitate to join the call when the code word appeared in his dms forty minutes into the stream. 

**3.) Let me back in your good graces**

Tommy pushed off of his desk, stifling a yawn. He was sat curled up in a tight ball in his gaming chair, knees pulled up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them. He looked small, all of his gangly limbs tucked into his body like that. 

He and Wilbur had been in a call together for three hours, brainstorming ideas for Wilbur’s new “Minecraft, but 100 players...challenge.” It wasn’t that they weren’t coming up with anything, it was that everything they came up with was shit according to Wilbur.

“That is shit, Tommy,” Wilbur was saying now, running a hand down his face in frustration. “No one is going to watch a video about how many iron blocks can 100 players mine in an hour. That’s like watching grass grow.”

Tommy rolled his eyes. “Well, I don’t see you coming up with anything better,” he snapped.

“Tommy,” Wilbur said sternly, a warning tone in his voice. He leveled his gaze with the camera so it felt like he was peering right into Tommy’s soul. 

Tommy had the decency to look sheepish. “I’m sorry!” he said. “It’s just we have been at this for  _ hours _ and you keep shooting down all my ideas. I’m tired, Wilbur.”

Wilbur grimaced, chewing on the pen in his hand. “All of our ideas are shit,” he said. “We can’t go to bed until we have at least  _ one _ good idea.” 

Tommy groaned, unfurling in his chair like starfish. “It’s almost 1 am, Wilbur! I have online classes tomorrow!”

Wilbur cocked an eyebrow at Tommy, a shadow of something like disbelief passing over his face. “Would you quit complaining? I always stay up and help you when you need it. Why can’t you do it for me this one time?”

Tommy flinched, taking Wilbur’s words like a physical punch to the gut. “Pardon?”

Wilbur threw his pen down, shuffling all of his papers to the side. He wouldn’t look at the screen. “You know what, whatever. Go to bed, I’ll come up with something myself.”

Tommy gaped like a fish out of water. He scrambled forward, ready to reassure Wilbur that  _ no, I’m actually not that tired anymore _ and  _ I’m good, Big Man, _ but Wilbur had already disconnected from the call. Tommy was left in the booming silence of his absence, staring at his own ashen face on the screen. 

Panic was quick to override the exhaustion in Tommy’s body. He blinked away the stinging behind his eyes, willing himself to keep it together as he clicked over to his and Wilbur’s private dms. He had to fix this; he couldn’t go to sleep knowing that he had upset Wilbur. 

**TommyInnit:** _ wilbur im sorry _

**TommyInnit:** _ plz call me back _

**TommyInnit:** _ plz wilby im sorry i didnt mean to be so selfish _

Wilbur tried to ignore the messages appearing at the top of his screen, tried to push aside his own guilty thoughts, but when he saw that Tommy had called him ‘Wilby’ he instantly caved. There was something about that stupid nickname that made Wilbur ache, so intensely so that he was willing to bend to Tommy’s will in order to relieve it. 

**WilburSoot:** _ go to bed tommy i mean it _

**TommyInnit:** _ no wilby i want to help you _

**WilburSoot:** _ u have helped me enough tonight _

**TommyInnit:** _ but we still dont have any good ideas. u said it urself u always help me. let me help u _

Wilbur smiled sadly. The sharp edges of exhaustion and frustration inside of him became softened by Tommy’s ploying. 

**WilburSoot:** _ u were right tho. its too late. we wont come up with any good ideas if we are sleep deprived _

**TommyInnit is typing…**

**TommyInnit:** _ if ur sure wil _

**WilburSoot:** _ i am. i am going to bed now. u should too if u have school tmr _

**TommyInnit:** _ fuck i forgot abt that. gn wilbur _

**WilburSoot:** _ gn tommy. talk to u tmr _

With that, Wilbur packed up his work for the night. He powered down his monitors, scooping up all the papers he had accumulated, some covered with ideas hastily scribbled, most left blank. He put them aside and got up, taking his phone with him as he started to get ready for bed. He changed into his pajamas, brushed his teeth, and crawled under the covers. Exhaustion weighed heavily on his body and within minutes he was asleep. 

When Wilbur woke up the next morning, he was confronted by a google doc Tommy had sent to him over email late last night. Inside was a list of 20+ ideas for Wilbur’s new video. 

**+1: Jealousy**

_ Ping! _

“Who joined?” Quackity asked between gasping laughs. 

Tommy didn’t hear the sound of someone joining over his own boisterous laughter. He was doubled over his gaming chair, holding his stomach as he struggled to breathe. 

“Hello gentlemen,” came Wilbur’s voice.

“Wilbur!” Quackity greeted enthusiastically, sufficiently calmed down. “What’s up?”

“Nothing much,” Wilbur admitted. “I was watching the stream and I wanted to join.”

“Oh, hello, Big Dubs!” Tommy cawed, wiping away nonexistent tears of laughter. “Perfect timing. You joined just in time to kill the joke.”

“Oh, shut the fuck up, you gremlin child.”

Both Big Q and Tommy laughed at that before turning their attention back to the task at hand. They were currently constructing a kissing booth of sorts outside of George’s mushroom house. 

Wilbur was content to be in the background, chiming in every so often when he wanted to. He watched as the pair stumbled over the building part of their project, cracking more jokes than placing blocks. 

Maybe that’s where Wilbur started to get annoyed-the fact that a simple task was taking them over an hour to complete. Yeah, it was definitely that and not the fact that Tommy was laughing so hard he was practically crying and Big Q was the one making him. 

“Tommy, Tommy, Tommy,” Wilbur said in an attempt to grab the younger’s attention, but he went unheard over the sound of Big Q screaming profanities in Spanish.

Tommy was absolutely losing it, laughing harder than he had in days. “Big Q,  _ stop _ or I’m gonna piss myself.”

“Tommy, piss yourself. It’ll be funny,” Wilbur tried again but was further ignored. Tommy was too busy trying to repeat the Spanish curses at Quackity. 

Wilbur was irked. Was Tommy purposefully ignoring him? Did he think that Quackity was funnier than him? Part of him, the rational part of him, knew that Tommy was just enjoying the company of someone closer to his age. He knew he wasn’t being replaced, yet jealousy was still rearing its ugly green head. 

“Tommy…” Wilbur almost whined the boy's name. “Toms, will you join my call when you’re done streaming?”

Tommy choked on his laughter. The air felt tense all of a sudden, and Wilbur worried that he had crossed some unseen boundary. 

“S-sure,” the teen finally stammered. His voice was small, tiny and unsure like a child’s. He sounded almost scared, like he was afraid Wilbur was going to scold him. 

What Wilbur didn’t know was that the nickname had made Tommy’s face heat up in embarrassment, a fond smile playing on his lips as he looked down at his hands. Something warm and gooey, a harsh contrast to the cold fear Wilbur thought he was feeling, bubbled up in his chest. He felt pure contentment, like that moment where you are just about to fall asleep and you couldn’t imagine being more comfortable. 

“Give me a second, Wil, I’m gonna end stream,” Tommy mumbled and muted himself on Discord. He said goodbye to his viewers before sending them over to Quackity who was still streaming. Once he was no longer live, he unmuted himself. 

“Hey, Big Q, I had lots of fun tonight but I’m gonna get off with Wilbur. Hope you have a good rest of your stream,” Tommy said. 

“Okay, cool. Thanks for the raid, Tommy,” Quackity said before leaving their call and joining another VC which had George and Karl in it. His Minecraft character sprinted away, disappearing into El Rapids. 

Satisfied, Tommy logged off the smp, making Discord full-screen on his monitor. He watched Wilbur’s icon carefully, waiting for the older to say something. A moment later, Wilbur’s icon was replaced with Wilbur’s real smiling face. He looked smug as he stared into the camera. 

“So, ‘Toms,’ huh?” 

“Shut the fuck up,  _ Wilby.” _

  
  



End file.
